Murasakibara's Past
by Ryuuji Mai
Summary: Murasakibara always stated that he hates basketball yet he hates to lose. The answer for the cause of this perplexing condition is not as simple as a sentence. It might be as long as a story... Murasakibara Gen.


Murasakibara views basketball as a boring sport yet which he hates to lose is because he thinks that he plays basketball for survival, not for fun. That means, if he wins he would be acknowledged as a person; if he lose he is just a purposeless—in which he erroneusly consider himself—"monster" (actually he's just an extraordinarily tall kid compared to other kid his age—it's people around him that was such a moron).

When he was an elementary school student, he was actually at the brink of expulsion if not because of his basketball abilities, since he was behaving very badly and his grades were terrible.

Well, actually it was not entirely his fault.

It starts when his friends recruit him to the basketball club. At first, he didn't really like the sport, but as time goes he grew to love the sport slowly yet surely. He train all day and night—but never overexterting himself—to hone his abilities. Hence, day by day his abilities bloom spectacularly, one by one. His skill and speed was incredible, his defense was nigh-perfect, and lastly but most importantly—his lethal offense. Yet the most impressive traits he has was his towering height; he is already 165 cm by the time he's in second grade. Such trait is one of the most—if not _the_ most—valuable trait in a basketball player. As a matter of fact, he is treated like a golden egg by people around him, especially his peers and seniors. What makes him even more lovable was his selflessness and passion towards basketball; he still practice diligently and obey his teachers and seniors—he didn't succumb to petty arrogancy like kids his caliber—even after regarded as the best power forward in his region.

Nevertheless, some old sayings did not come out too far from the truth; the taller the tree, the more violent the wind. Needless to say, there are numerous people who isn't too happy regarding this prodigy's brilliant success.

The fourth grade was the time that people—especially other basketball-playing kids that _unfortunately_ face him in matches—realize that this prodigy's level has evolved to something _leagues_ ahead from them. His abilities suddenly skyrocketed to the point that he is no longer only loved, but also _feared_. While people still cherish him, there is also a certain emotion— _intimidation_ , perhaps?—that emerges from their heart every time he enters the court. Opposing teams no longer saw him with awe alone, but also with _fear_.

Murasakibara, who were rather oblivious—or maybe he is _aware_ , but too scared to admit it—of this fact, still trains hard and played with full strength at matches, disregarding his opponent's emotions. Well, why should you pay attention to unimportant things when everyone around you still treated you nicely anyway?

All is good and well, until Murasakibara couldn't hide his overwhelming talents from anybody anymore. It wasn't as fast as the fourth grade, but his abilities still grow at a terrifying speed, make it more and more obvious to people around him specifically his peers and seniors at school. Time after time this certain fear that initially affects his opponents and general people that do not know him well began to lurk beneath the hearts of people that close to him. Finally he is not regarded at the same level as his fellow fourth years anymore and started to play along with his seniors. His abilities did not stop growing; in fact it is still growing at a steady yet suffocating pace. Ultimately, he surpasses even the most skilled and experienced seniors in his school.

Unfortunately, this did not make things better like it used to be.

Ever since he blooms at the fourth grade, the seniors have been secretly holding a grudge against him as a result of their jealousy caused by their junior's oppresive talent in basketball, yet they ignore it anyway since they (mistakenly) still regard his abilities below that of them (at that time).

However, this time the senior's pride completely collapsed as they witness that their junior utterly defeated them in a game of _one on four_.

The seniors did not favor it in any way, and the long – time jealousy mutated to something far worse; other than simple greater envy, it is also budding _hatred_.

After the game, the seniors lashed out at Murasakibara for this illogical reason. Murasakibara, who was perplexed at his senior's behavior, did not take the blame well—for your information, it is _those_ seniors that challenge him first, not him—and pushed one of the seniors to the ground at pure self – defence... to the point of said senior's loss of consciousness.

Murasakibara, who never ever meaned the attack, immediately kneel beside him, begging for forgiveness. At the same time, another senior kicks him in the face until he bleeds, yelling about how could he did that to his friend. Murasakibara witness the seniors in complete shock and sadness as they picked up the unconscious one to the infirmary. Blood drips from his forehead as well as an excruciating pain. His fellow peers and coaches pick him up gently, telling him reassuringly that the seniors are just really envious of him, that they are the ones on blame, and that those hard feelings should disappear some time. Murasakibara was slowly but surely relieved by this.

For a moment their statement is true. A day after that the seniors apologized their mistakes against Murasakibara and started acting like usual. However this lasts only until the match in the next day, where Murasakibara lost for the first time. Everyone, especially his peers, seniors, and coaches, were very surprised by this result. Even though he only lost by _one point_ , everyone is still shocked by this considering he would always win by a wide margin; at least _20_ points ahead. When questioned, he said that his loss was because he still couldn't forget the event a day earlier with his seniors, and that memory distracted him greatly.

Following the match the seniors scolded him for the loss without rest, even after Murasakibara's explanation of why he lost and his repeated (and sincere!) apology about it. Yet, the scolding would not stop no matter how much Murasakibara apologized. Out of guilt and anger, Murasakibara tearfully screams to the seniors that he is terribly sorry. The seniors silenced for a moment, before lashing out for the last time, and ultimately, _abuse him physically_. The attack rendered him powerless, yet he is still able to walk to the teacher's room to met his class teacher and told her everything about it. The teacher was shocked and angered when witnessing his wounds and was even more infuriated when he told that it is his seniors who abuse him after the match. The seniors would never admit to their mistakes, but the teachers punished them anyway.

However, unfortunately for Murasakibara, the seniors aren't tamed by such punishment. In fact, their verbal and physical abuse to Murasakibara were getting worse and worse. What makes it worse is that not often the seniors would scheme callous scenarios that made Murasakibara very angry, yet it looks like Murasakibara lashed out at their senior without apparent cause and that the seniors are just doing some 'accident'. Over time the scheming gets worse, Murasakibara got more and more violent, and the teachers no longer believe him that he is innocent, thus scores him several times.

The culmination of their disgusting hatred was when one of Murasakibara's friend's school bag is missing, and he found that the seniors who took it and raise it to the burner, as if they would burn it down. Murasakibara lashed out to stop the seniors from burning the bag, but it was too late. When Murasakibara violently pummel some of the seniors to the ground, the owner of the bag witness him doing so. He saw Murasakibara as if it is _him_ who burn his bag, and cries loudly to him. Murasakibara tells his friend the truth, but his friend wasn't convinced at all, and calls him 'monster' for that. Murasakibara, heavily shocked, ran to his class and went home tearfully.

At home he is scolded by his parents and siblings for what he have done in school according to the reports from his teachers. Murasakibara heartbrokenly tried to explain the truth, but they did not believe it at all. The next day, rumors spread that Murasakibara is burning his friend's bag and pummel his seniors when his seniors 'handed it to him for help' out of 'wanton anger towards them'. From that time Murasakibara is shunned by all people in his school, calling him 'monster' behind him.

Since then, he is no longer a happy child he used to be because of the false accusations and negative prejudices against him. He became lazy, violent, and unrespectful towards his teachers, which strengthening his 'monster' label. His friends become hostile towards him (in which Murasakibara was provoked and often violently abuse them), his teachers and the (new) seniors ignores him. His grades were dropping significantly, his attendance was affected, furthermore his parent's behavior beame less and less affectionate towards him.

Everything were practically crumbling down, except of course, his basketball achievements.

Even though everyone gave him freezing shoulders, that did not happened whenever he wins a match. Hell, it looks like his talent completely overpower every single opponent and his argin were going wider and wider. When he is lucky the opponent wouldn't even manage to make a single score!

Sadly, the praise and nice treatment he got only lasts for a moment and after that he is heavily expected to won again, or else people would coldly ignore him again.

One day at the second semester of his fifth grade, he overheards a conversation between his teachers that **he would be expelled from his school if not because of his basketball prowess. One of the teacher even said that he is nothing than a monster with strange features and that people actually fear him ever since he existed, and that all the praises were actually just an act**.

Murasakibara completely broke down as his assumptions were proven true : that people around him were always fear him for his talent, and that they were never sincerely treat him good.

Murasakibara felt as if his last string of soul were sucked to nowhere.

Basketball is no longer fun for him anymore.

He hates to lose, yet he become lazier and lazier to practice not only because people started to respect him and his plays less no matter how good he won, but also he realized the fact that he is _too talented to even play the game_.

The game was too easy, the opponents were scared of him, to top it off, nobody praise, let alone positively comment his plays; If he won, he just did his job. If he lost, everyone scold and/or ignore him.

He felt excruciatingly bored to the game, yet he just couldnt escape from this hell because he would be immediately expelled from his school.

No wonder Murasakibara grew to hate the sport he used to love.

Sometimes he witness that some of his opponents did not easily gave up until the last whistle blows even though they knew they would lost, yet they cheered each other and even their coach were proud to them. This infuriates Murasakibara the most.

"Why would you guys so happy about your grave loss? I don't understand."

"Well, it's because we play basketball for fun of course! Win or lose, we still love it!"

"We have a dream that we would be the no.1 team in Japan!"

 _For fun!?_ Murasakibara gritted his teeth. _Number one in Japan!?_ Murasakibara clenched his fists.

"If talentless people could have fun, if talentless people could have dreams, why couldn't I!? I won but nobody praise me; you lose but everybody is happy! This is so unfair! I hate all guys like you! I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL! YOUR HOPES, YOUR DREAMS, YOUR HAPPINESS, **YOUR LOVE FOR BASKETBALL, EVERYTHING!** " Murasakibara screamed at his opponent tearfully at the top of his lungs.

Nobody heard him.

Nobody understands.

Nobody loves him.

He looked at the basket ball he held bitterly, release it from his hands, and _crush_ it with a single stomp.

Tears flowing from his reddened eyes.

 _I hate basketball._

* * *

RnR guys ^_^ I would greatly appreciate it 3


End file.
